Kakashi's Bad luck gone good
by SeraHatake
Summary: This is my First story, And I didn't know what i should right so I thought He what if Kakashi had fallen for Jiraya and Tsunade's child If they ever had one and instead of Naruto, sasuke and sakura as team 7 I make one up. This is what I got.
1. Chapter 1

All Kakashi saw was purple hair; He was on his way to meet his new team. When kakashi got to the school there was a girl with purple hair there her face was covered and the other 2 team members were looking at her. One of the two was a boy named Marco and he had blonde spike hair that was all messed up. The other boy was a raven haired boy with dark green eyes. The girl looked at the raven haired boy, 'No Tekai I'm not removing my mask.' Tekai and Marco looked at her in shock, 'B-b-but Sera no one's seen you without it and we're your team mates.' Marco seemed to argue. Sera looked at them half her face was covered with her hair her mouth began to curl up at the edges in a smirk. 'Marco No amount of begging will get me to remove it. I might if I find a man I love but that's the only time.' She pulled out her book; she was 16 and had a copy of Icha Icha Paradise and there was a dog eared page and she opened it up to the page crossing her legs. Tsunade, who was her mother always laughed about how much she acted like kakashi. Sera had never met kakashi because she was always reading or learning something new and she wore the mask because she'd read in a book that if you acted mysterious then you would find someone who was willing to find out everything about you. Tsunade had never told her about her father so sera didn't even know if she had one to be honest. Tsunade had, had a one night stand with Jiraya and never told him about having a daughter, when Sera was 10 years old Jiraya had been killed. There were other teams, like one of the people she actually didn't mind too much was Shikamaru. She was friends with Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji. She would willingly admit she didn't like Lee to much he was always acting like he was gay and he was obsessed with Sera. She had a few friends who were girls also, there was Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten and sometimes she was seen Temari. Marco groaned, 'Where is our teacher?' Sera and Tekai shrugged, 'No clue.' Sera looked uninterested and didn't even look up from her book. Marco walked over to the door and opened it to look outside the door and placed an eraser on the door waiting for the teacher to walk in. Sera sighed annoyed this time. She put her book away in her pouch and closed her eyes grumbling about her teammate's idiocy. Sera licked her lips wetting them. All teams now had to be comprised of 16 year olds. They would go to academy like usual but they wouldn't be placed on a team till they were 16 because they wouldn't be distracted by puberty as much. They would have been going thru it for a while so they would be able to fight with more concentration. Sera was wearing a black shirt that had purple mesh which showed her stomach, the black part covered her breasts and had only one strap. Her pants were black and were tight enough to show what figure she had but comfortable. Her black mask was a part of a half shirt so most of her stomach was actually covered for the most part. Sera didn't turn when she heard the door open. Marco began laughing when the eraser hit kakashi. Sera just leaned on the teacher's desk bored. Tekai was trying not to laugh. Sera turned to look at her idiot team mate and looked at her new team leader. Sera looked at Kakashi's eye with her own beautiful, uniquely blue-green eye. It looked like you mixed a Sapphire with Jade and that was the color, the blue and green swirled together. Kakashi looked at her mesmerized for a moment then snapped out of it and looked at Marco completely unimpressed. Sera sighed, 'Marco you are an idiot…' Marco looked at her, 'but sera you know it was funny.' Sera looked at him, 'Not really.' She looked at her, 'Hello Sensei. I am Sera Hashirama.' She bowed to him very formally. Marco grinned foxily, 'Hi I'm Marco Urbana.' Tekai rolled his eyes are Marco, 'I am Tekai Unohara. Sera-hime stop bowing you are Hokage-sama's Daughter.' Sera looked at him, 'He's still my teacher and deserves Respect.' Kakashi was kind of taken aback for a second, 'Let's get going you three…' He said in a calm lazy tone. Sera just followed after him calmly pulling her book out again and reading, following after her teacher. Marco and Tekai looked at their teach then there teammate confused because not only were both of them reading the same book but they were both very oblivious to the fact that they were acting like each other and both only showed an eye and they were both lazily walking and the fact that sera had been late and also there teacher had been. Sera walked there getting to the training field with her teammates and leader. Marco and Tekai sighed, 'Kakashi-sensei, why are we going so far?' Sera sighed at her teammates shaking her head her eye closed, 'you two are such idiots.' Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his female student then his students, 'Okay today you start your training to become shinobi. You got to get these bells from me.' Sera turned blushing, 'u-u-u-um sensei y-y-your p-pants...' kakashi looked down his pants had fallen cause the bells held his pants up. Kakashi looked at sera, 'While I am flattered you were looking, you are way too young for me.' Sera blushed more, burring herself in her Icha Icha book to hide it, 'I wasn't looking intentionally….' Kakashi's eye seemed to crinkle in an evil looking smirk, 'You really shouldn't lie to your teachers like that, and I wouldn't want to have to tell your mother sera.' Sera looked at him in utter horror, 'you wouldn't Kakashi-sensei….' Kakashi fought off the perverted thought when she said sensei; he almost began to think she was trying to seduce him and almost began to think guy was right and that he'd been reading Icha Icha way too much. Kakashi then shook his head, 'Let's continue with the training.' Sera nodded and got up 'Okay Kakashi-sensei!' The three students took off trying to come at him from all sides to get the bells. Kakashi fought off against them with a little difficulty since they were all coming from different angles and at the same time. After a few hours Sera grabbed one of the bells and dinged it not removing it from his pants afraid that his pants would fall again. Sera looked up at her teacher between his legs, 'Got them….' Sera then turned to see Genma, 'Uncle Genma!' she ran over to him and hugged him. Kakashi looked at Genma, 'Fuck the what?! Since when did you become uncle Genma?' Genma hugged Sera, 'Hey Sera. Your mom is looking for you. She said that she found something.' Sera went wide eyed, 'Shit she found them!' She ran away really quickly then ran back grabbing her Icha Icha book and then ran away again to save her Precious Icha Icha from her mother. Genma chuckled a bit, 'Now I wonder where she will hide her Icha Icha Now.' Tsunade was tapping her foot, 'WHERE DID YOU GET THESE YOUNG LADY!?' Sera looked at her mother scared, 'U-u-Uncle G-G-Genma….' Tsunade looked at her, 'WHAT!???!!?!?!?!?!' Sera ran away really quickly to hide from her mother's wrath and to hide her precious Romance Literature. Kakashi saw purple hair come from behind him and saw sera with her pack and her other 5 Icha Icha books in them shaking in fear, 'm-m-mom's drunk and mad….' Kakashi blinked, 'you left just a minute ago…Impressive speed.' Sera was clinging to him. He actually felt her soft skin again his stomach, He hadn't even noticed she was clinging to him or noticed his shirt was lifted. Kakashi looked at her, 'You know you are still my student right?' Sera blushed and let go really quickly, 'I-I-I-I'm Sorry Kakashi-sensei!' Genma was laughing and holding his sides. Sera flailed looking all cute with the faint blush, 'I don't mean anything by it sensei. I don't have the student teacher fetish thing! You pervert!' She covered her mouth quickly and went quiet. Marco and Tekai had gone to get ramen and to bring it back. Sera wrapped her arms around her waist which pushed her breasts together which made the shirt look like it was having even more trouble holding in her breasts. Kakashi climbed into a tree and began reading. Sera went for a walk and to explore. As night began to fall Sera had still yet to return to the rest of the team. Kakashi began walking in the direction she had gone in after making sure the two boys got home. When kakashi finally found the Purple haired kunoichi, she was asleep with just her bra on and her pants were undone. Her mask covered her face still and half her face still covered by her now wet hair. She looked as if she had been asleep for a little more than an hour. Kakashi looked at her and felt himself begin to heat up in more than one spot and had to remind himself that she was a student. _**A very sexy student that hasn't done anything except show you the utmost respect and has even been flirting with you, her older teacher**_. His mind said to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sera woke up in a bed and she was covered up and totally naked. She looked around the room and touched her face; she still had her mask on. She sat up and squeaked covering up her chest. She heard a door open and saw a towel Clad man walk out of the bathroom. She then realized it was her teacher and she wasn't in HER bed. She looked down blushing, 'S-s-sensei? W-w-where are my clothes?' She remembered falling asleep near the lake and that was it, did she sleep with her teacher was the first thing that came into her head. She kept her eyes averted from her teacher's body. Her throat felt really dry all of a sudden and she was feeling really hot. She covered her eye so she couldn't see a thing. Her mind told her, _**your teacher just undressed you and let you sleep naked in his bed. He is very handsome after all. Just look at how the water drips off of his messed up hair and slide down his body. **_She felt herself blush more. You know you want to sleep with him… Kakashi looked at her, 'Oh Good Morning. Did you sleep well?' Sera found herself at a loss for words and just simply nodded. Kakashi handed her, her pants, 'Your shirts not dry you can wear one of mine till it's dry. You'll have to go to training in it though.' Sera just nodded and got dressed heading with him to the training grounds. Her mother arrived there a moment later, 'Sera! Where have you been?! And why are you in Kakashi's shirt!' Sera just looked down quietly, 'I f-f-fell asleep by a lake and woke up, Kakashi-sensei offered me a change of shirt so I could get straight to training.' Tsunade didn't believe her daughter at all, 'You were at your teachers all night! What were you doing there!?' Sera looked down staying quiet except for a small, 'Nothing….' Marco looked at her, 'YOU LIE!' Guy ran up, 'KAKASHI HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THIS SMALL YOUTHFUL GIRL!' Kakashi looked at Guy with a glare, 'guy I have no time to deal with you.' Tsunade looked at her daughter, 'Since you have slept with your teacher, you are going to be living with Kakashi from now on!' Sera looked at her mother, 'w-w-what!? No!' Tsunade looked at her, 'You leave me no choice Sera.' Sera looked down her eyes closed and sighed, 'y-y-yes mother…..' Kakashi blinked, 'okay hokage-sama, I don't understand your logic.' Tsunade looked at Kakashi, 'You are not meant to understand my logic bitch! Now take good care of my daughter. Or else Gaara will kill you!' Kakashi looked at her, 'okay.' Sera looked away, 'what?!' she looked down and went quiet, '….I have to share a bed with kakashi-sensei?' Marco looked up, 'THAT'S MY JOB!' Then went quiet and ran away. Tekai looked at Marco who was running, 'huh?!' Sera was blushing more at the thought of sharing a bed with her teacher and him seeing her without her mask. Kakashi and sera walked home together after Sera got her items in the scroll and followed after him. Sera was in there now shared room getting changed into her PJ's. Kakashi then walked out naked, 'well I am ready for bed.' Sera looked at him completely shocked, 'y-y-yes I can see you are….I mean Good Night!' she crawled into the bed and hid in only a pair of really Short Shorts and a bra. Her mask was finally off and kakashi got a full look at her face. Kakashi smiles, 'Aw aren't you the cutest thing.' Sera just hid her face even more in the pillow. Kakashi held her close and fell asleep. Sera stayed there all night. Sera went to training the next day exhausted beyond all reason. They sat there for an hour then Marco looked at her, 'How was sex with Kakashi?' Sera looked at him in horror, 'I….' Kakashi appeared out of nowhere stating, 'That's Kakashi-sensei to you.' Sera looked at him, 'aren't you going to deny anything?' Kakashi looked at her, 'no. wait what am I suppose to be denying?' Sera looked at him, 'That we had sex.' Kakashi looked at her, 'we did!? I guess we could have because you could have knocked me out with those boobs of yours.' Sera looked at him quietly saying not another word. Tekai looked at Kakashi, 'So where were you sensei?' Kakashi looked at his team, 'I was attacked by a rolling panda… It stole my Oreos.' Sera looked at him, 'You are lying!' Then suddenly a Panda rolled on by. Kakashi ran after it flailing yelling, 'GIVE ME BACK MAH OREOS YOU BASTARD!' Sera just shook her head, 'I need to get a kimono for tonight so my husband doesn't kill me.' Marco looked at her, 'Oh you two are already married? How's the Anal?' Sera just ignored him and walked into Sakura's kimono shop, 'Ah Sera, I have three Kimonos' for you.' Sera nodded, 'Thank you sakura-san.' Sakura smiled and nodded handing her them in a bag. Sera paid for them and put on one then walked back to the training ground wearing a beautiful navy blue kimono that came up to her mid-thigh and looked wonderful on her and her hair was down and covered half her face and her mask was still on. Kakashi was just arriving to the training ground as well and saw Sera in one of the kimonos he had ordered for her to wear and just grinned evilly, 'Wow you look cute. You look better without the mask.' Marco gasped, 'you saw her without it!? What does she look like without it!?' Kakashi grinned, 'She looks beautiful without it. She looks even better naked.' Sera looked at him and turned from him, 'You are sleeping on the couch tonight!' Kakashi looked at her, 'Aw but baby I love you.' Sera closed her eyes and snapped herself out of it, 'No you don't. This is just troublesome for you. You don't really love me you are just teasing me for the situation you put us in.' She walked away from the team to head home and plot her revenge against Kakashi. Kakashi blinks, 'I put us in the situation?' Sera nods, 'Yea if you had of left me to sleep where I was this would not have happened.' She hopped out of sight with a box of Oreos. She got home and began looking thru Kakashi's dog-eared pages of his Icha Ichas to see what he liked from them the best to torture him with and all of them seemed to have to cute sweet innocent girl that wore a kimono that was partially opened and wants to pleasure her boyfriend. Sera smirked and then went to fix her kimono so it was partially opened and looked in the mirror removing her mask and fixed her hair making is a sexy mess and bit her lip a few times to make them look redder. She then went into the kitchen and began cooking dinner when kakashi walked in. Kakashi nodded, 'Hey what's for dinner?' Sera turned and smiled all cute, 'Your Favorite, Beef and broccoli with Ramen and Cherry pie with Whip cream.' Kakashi licked his lips, 'mmm pie… I mean that sounds good.' Sera nods, 'Well it's almost done so go shower off and then get into some comfortable clothes and dinner will be served. Kakashi nods and goes to take a very, very cold shower and then came out in a towel and sat down, 'I feel comfortable in this.' Sera turned around with a platter her kimono fell open a bit more and she bent over the table placing his food down in front of him with a cup of sake. He saw she wasn't wearing a bra and she had on a thong. Kakashi then threw the towel into the laundry basket. He looked very happy to see her. Sera blushed more, 'I'll leave you to eat dinner.' She walked away to the bedroom quickly. She buried her face trying to push away the bad thoughts.


End file.
